Aquella Primera Vez
by Madame Poulain
Summary: A Ginny la habían besado muchísimas veces en su vida. Pero aquella era la primera lección sobre el arte de besar que Harry Potter le enseñaba a Ginevra Weasley. Drabble Harry/Ginny


**Disclaimer:** Jotaká, alabada seas, todo tuyo, nada mio, ni siquiera el olor a tierra mojada xD**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aquella primera vez<strong>

**&.  
><strong>

A Ginny la habían besado muchísimas veces en su vida. Recuerda que su primer beso se lo dio su madre al nacer; después de doce horas de darle patadas y patadas a su pobre vientre logró asomar sus grandes ojos chocolate a la luz y Molly, con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas le besó su frente.

Su padre se encargaba de besarla después de la llegada de su trabaja, esa era su hora preferida. Lo esperaba detrás de la puerta a las seis de la tarde con veinte minutos, escuchaba el clic del pomo de la puerta y cuando los pies del señor Weasley se limpiaban en el felpudo de la entrada, ella se lanzaba desde su escondite con un sonoro "buuh" para que su padre la cargara y la saludara.

Y de todos sus hermanos, los besos preferidos venían de Ron, que eran poquísimos y pequeñísimos. Es que lo mejor viene en pequeñas dosis, se decía ella. Ronald, el más pequeño de los varones sólo la besaba en contadas ocasiones y a escondidas de los demás. No quería que su familia se enterara que su debilidad era la sonrisa pelirroja de su hermana. Sí, la sonrisa de Ginny para Ron era pelirroja, como su cabello, como sus pecas. La besaba cuando su pequeña hermanita se enfermaba, y caía en los brazos de la inconciencia para abrazar el sueño, entonces Ronald se inclinaba, y con un pequeño roce de sus labios en su frente, le rogaba a Merlín para que esa diablilla mejorara, entonces soplaba sobre su flequillo y se retiraba a dormir.

Pero el primer beso que un hombre fuera de los varones de su familia le diera fue el de Michael Corner, su primer novio después de la recomendación de su mejor amiga de "Mira a tu alrededor, Harry no es el centro". Y no tiene buenos recuerdos, sólo un tonto toqueteo de labios resecos que le rasparon lo suyos. Después, empeoraron.

Los de Dean eran completamente distintos. Los de él sabían a chocolate y a ella la perdían. Después de mucho tiempo, por fin podía sentir esa calidez formándose en su estómago para subirle por el pecho y expandirse sobre sus labios. Los besos del moreno eran tiernos, dulces, para tornarse apasionados y duraderos. No en vano fueron esas largas horas escondidos en los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, donde ella se olvidaba un poquito de ciertos ojos verdes para deleitarse con el delicioso chocolate que siempre traía consigo Dean.

Para ella no era novedad juntar sus labios con los de alguien más, unir su mejilla o permitirle a su padre que le siguiera besando la frente contando ella dieciséis años; ella a esas alturas de la vida enseñaba el arte de besar. No creía en las novedades, hasta entonces.

La lluvia los había tomado desprevenidos. Harry y Ginny recorrían tomados de la mano el callejón Diagon. No esperaban que después de pasar a saludar a George en su tienda los fuera a bañar una fina lluvia de primavera. Su novio intentó correr para protegerse debajo de un toldo, las calles se habían vaciado y pocos quedaban bajo el cielo mortecino de mayo, y esos corrían para no mojarse. El azabache tiró de la mano de Ginny, pero ella no se movió de donde estaba parada. "Vamos", la apremiaba él para que lo siguiera. Pero ella seguía allí. Sin mover un dedo del pie. "No", le dijo en un susurro. Harry frunció el ceño. A él no le gustaba mojarse, si su pelo era indomable cuando estaba seco, ahora mojado parecía peor que Dudley con ese horrible peinado de lado que se hacía para ir a la escuela.

— Quédate aquí, conmigo— . Lo invitó. Harry volteó a ver alrededor. Ni un alma humana poblaba las calles. Algunos los observaban detrás de los aparadores de las tiendas, otros desde sus mesas en los restaurantes. Ella, desde su lugar, esperando, con la mano extendida.

Fue una fracción de segundo lo que necesitó. Nunca la vio más bella como en ese momento. Toda entera en su esencia de mujer empapada, con la camisa pegándose a su cuerpo, revelando cada monte y valle, con la sonrisa de niña traviesa, con el rimel corrido de sus ojos, echa un sopa y esos labios húmedos que lo llamaban.

Ginny no lo esperaba. Solo sintió los labios de su novio encontrarse con los suyos. Con ellos delineó los labios de Harry. Hizo mapa de cada una de sus esquinas y lugares secretos. Saboreó su tan amada hierbabuena, que sin quererlo se convirtió en su favorito y el cual sólo probaba en los besos de él. Y mientras con su mano derecha apretaba su espalda cálida, por la lluvia, y se encontraba con el éxtasis de la vida, un lejano olor a tierra mojada le recordó la película que de pequeña alguna vez vio con su padre, donde un hombre y una mujer se besaban bajo la lluvia; esa era su fantasía secreta. La primera lección sobre el arte de besar que Harry Potter le enseñaba a Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

><p>Yay, nuevo fic de Harry y Ginny. Me inspiré y esto resultó. Últimamente les traigo unas ganas a esta pareja, y más con un one que no sé si escribirlo o no, sería un reto, es un lemmon, pero no se me dan, así que por el momento esto es todo.<p>

Madame. 21/03/12

PD: Oigan ¿soy la única traumada con los Juegos del Hambre o tambien uds?


End file.
